PERJUANGAN CINTA KARIN
by Sata Katsumata
Summary: bagaimana jika seorang yang kau cintai telah memiliki orang yang dicintainya ? begitulah kisah perjuangan karin mencintai seorang lelaki populer disekolahnya
1. Chapter 1

**PERJUANGAN CINTA KARIN **

**Kamichama karin **

**Disclaimer : kamichama karin punya Koge Donbo  
><strong>

**Rated : T**

**Pairing :[Kazune&Karin]**

**Romance/hurt**

**Summary :**_bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ? Begitulah kisah perjuangan Karin yang menyukai seorang laki-laki populer disekolahnya. Akankah dia berhasil mendapatkannya ? _

Konichiwa minna-san ! aku author baru difanfiction kamichama Karin, kalian bisa memanggilku ki-chan senang bertemu dengan kalian !

Sebenarnya cerita ini author ambil dari kisah author sendiri*kok author jadi curhat ? okelah daripada author-_baka ini _curhat yang gk jelas lebih baik langsung ke cerita

**WARNING ! : TYPO,GAJE,ALUR GAK JELAS,ABAL-ABAL,OOC,DLL**

**CEKIDOT !**

**STOP! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

Suara kicauan burung telah membuat seorang gadis cantik bersurai brunette terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan malas Karin bangun dari tidurnya.

**KARIN POV**

Hai! Namaku Hanazono Karin , kalian bisa memanggilku Karin. aku sekolah di SEIEI SAKURA GAUKEN, sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 smp . Senang bertemu kalian READERS!

" Hari ini hari minggu yang cerah tapi tak secerah suasana hatiku saat ini" batin Karin

**KARIN POV END **

" haah" Karin menghela nafas didepan cermin

" kenapa aku bisa melihat kejadian itu di taman sekolah ? kenapa ? " kesal karin yang masih berada di depan cermin

**Flashback **

" lebih baik aku ke taman untuk mengusir kebosananku"

Karin pun mulai berjalan kearah taman, saat berjalan ke taman Karin mendengar suara seorang lelaki dan perempuan sedang berbicara serius

" kau serius kazune-kun ?" kata sang perempuan

"ya aku serius kazusa" kata sang lelaki

"eh suara siapa itu?" kata Karin yang tiba-tiba jadi kepo*plakk*digampar Karin

"sura itu… sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya itu seperti suara…KAZUNE-KUN!" kata Karin setelah dia mengingat pemilik suara tersebut

" tapi dia bersama siapa ya? Oh ya tadikan dia menyebutkan nama kazusa. Apa benar dia bersama kazusa ? daripada aku mati penasaran lebih baik kulihat saja" kata Karin dengan semangat

**AUTHOR POV **

Karin pun mengintip dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat kazune dan kazusa duduk. Setelah beberapa menit dia mengintip dari balik pohon Karin pun berbalik dengan wajah yang sedih dan pucat, tak lama kemudian Karin pun menangis dengan tertahan agar suaranya tak di dengar orang lain

**KARIN POV **

"hiks…hiks…hiks..kenapa aku harus melihatnya kenapa aku harus melihat kazune menyatakan cintanya pada kazusa dan kenapa aku harus melihat mereka berdua berpelukan ? _kami-sama _tolong berikan aku jawaban atas semua yang baru ku lihat" tangis Karin dengan suara tertahan

**END KARIN POV **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**NORMAL POV **

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu Karin tertunduk membuat poninya menutupi setengah wajah cantiknya.

Tes..

setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Karin, setelah itu Karin mengangkat wajahnya menatap cermin dan menghapus air matanya yang keluar

"daripada aku stres kalau begini terus lebih baik aku mengajak himeka-chan ke taman"

Karin pun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari nama himeka di kontak ponselnya dan setelah ketemu Karin memencet tombol panggil pada ponselnya

"_moshi-moshi_ ada apa Karin-chan ?" kata suara dari seberang telpon yang tak lain adalah himeka kujyou

"mmm.. himeka-chan kau ada waktu luang tidak ?" Tanya Karin

"untuk karin-chan aku selalu punya waktu luang dong" jawab himeka dengan ceria

"kalau begitu kau mau tidak menemaniku ke taman kota ?" jelas karin to the point

"kenapa tidak, aku juga bosan dirumah kalau begitu jam 10 nanti kita bertemu di halte ya Karin-chan! Aku mau bersiap dulu" jawab himeka ceria,karena ajakan Karin *himeka gak diajak Karin juga udah selalu ceria

"_Yosh!_ Sebentar lagi jam 10 aku harus bersiap" setelah itu Karin pergi untuk mandi kemudian memilih baju setelah dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi.

Karena Karin tinggal sendiri di apatemennya jadi dia harus menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

Tepat pukul 10 karin sudah sampai dihalte dilihatnya himeka sendang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada dihalte

"Himeka-chan!" teriak Karin

**HIMEKA POV**

" Himeka-chan!"teriak seseorang yang telah membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku

Aku pun segera berdiri dari acara duduk ku dan langsung menghampiri orang yang meneriaki namaku

"Himeka-chan _gomen _aku agak terlambat,habisnya tadi aku kesusahan memilih baju" kata seorang gadis cantik didepanku

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa ayo kita berangkat!" kataku pada gadis cantik tersebut

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

**TBC**

**.**

Huaaa chapter kali ini berantakan ya?*author nangis Bombay. Tapi tak apa author akan berusaha lagi !

**RnR PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERJUANGAN CINTA KARIN **

**Kamichama karin **

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin punya Koge Danbo**

**Rated : T**

**Romance/hurt**

**Summary :**_bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ? Begitulah kisah perjuangan Karin yang menyukai seorang laki-laki populer disekolahnya. Akankah dia berhasil mendapatkannya ? _

Hai _minna-san_! Author mau lanjut fanfict PERJUANGAN CINTA KARIN ! yah walaupun sebenarnya author sedih juga karena gak begitu banyak yang review tapi author rasanya terus kepengen ngelanjutin ini cerita..ya sudah deh dari pada curhat terus mending langsung ke cerita !

**WARNING ! : TYPO,GAJE,ALUR GAK JELAS,ABAL-ABAL,OOC,DLL**

**STOP !**

**DON'T LIKE ! **

**DON'T READ !**

**LAST CHAPTER : **

" Himeka-chan!"teriak seseorang yang telah membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku

Aku pun segera berdiri dari acara duduk ku dan langsung menghampiri orang yang meneriaki namaku

"Himeka-chan _gomen _aku agak terlambat,habisnya tadi aku kesusahan memilih baju" kata seorang gadis cantik didepanku

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa ayo kita berangkat!" kataku pada gadis cantik tersebut

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"….

CHAPTER 2 :

**NORMAL POV **

Akhirnya bis yang ditunggu pun datang setelah 10 menit menunggu

" _Nee.._karin-chan tunggu apalagi ayo kita masuk ke bis." kata gadis cantik bersurai indigo

" Baiklah,ayo kita masuk !" kata gadis cantik bersurai brunette

Setelah masuk ke bis Karin dan himeka segera duduk di kursi penumpang..

**END OF NORMAL POV **

**KAZUNE POV **

" Kazusa lama sekali sih,padahal kan dia tau kalau aku tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama." kesalku pada kekasih baruku.. kazusa

"daripada lelah berdiri lebih baik aku duduk." ketus kazune karena sudah lelah berdiri*

Author : loh? Memangnya siapa yang nyuruh kazune berdiri ?

Kazune : kau!*nunjuk author*kan kau yang membuat cerita kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!

Author : ahahaha etto… aku lupa hehehe gomen kazune

Kazune : sudah sana cepat kembali pada cerita*nendang author*

**KAZUSA POV **

"Huaaa…. Aku terlambat! Padahal ini kencan pertamaku bersama kazune-kun! bagaimana ini ?" jeritku yang stres akibat terlambat untuk kencan dengan kazune(rasain*sambil ngejek kazusa*)

10 menit kemudian…

" Hosh..hosh..hosh..akhirnya aku sampai! Oh ya kazune-kun dimana ya? Lebih baikku cari saja deh!" kataku dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

"Ahh! Itu dia kazune-kun! KAZUNE-KUN!" jeritku setelah berhasil mencari orang yang telah kucari

**KARIN POV **

"Akhirya sampai juga." kataku yang sudah turun dari bis

"Taman kota indah ya,bisa jadi tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran." kata Himeka yang sedang mengagumi keindahan taman

"Ayo kita cari makanan Himeka-chan." kataku yang sudah semangat melihat roti belut favoritku yang dijual ditoko roti tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Himeka yang ditanya hanya mengangguk senang dan mengikuti sahabatnya ini pergi ke toko roti tersebut untuk membeli roti favoritnya.

**KAZUNE POV **

"KAZUNE-KUN!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya mudah kuingat

"Itu suara kazusa." kataku dengan suara yang cukup pelan

"Kazune-kun maaf aku terlambat karena tadi aku bangun kesiangan." kata kazusa yang terlihat kelelahan

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang kok." kataku berbohong

"_Nee_…kazune-kun ayo kita kesana." kata kazusa sambil menunjuk sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari taman

"Tentu untuk kekasihku apa sih yang tidak." godaku pada kazusa

Mendengar itu kazusa langsung tersipu malu.

"Ayo kita segera kesana nanti tempatnya semakin ramai." kataku sambil memegang tangan kazusa

Kazusa yang merasa tangannya kupegang pun langsung ber-_blushing ria_*lucu ya kalau ngebayangin kazusa blushing :D

**END OF KAZUNE POV **

**KARIN POV**

"Himeka-chan ayo kita ke taman bermain itu." rengekku pada himeka

"Ayo." kata himeka yang tak kalah semangat dari Karin

Aku pun segera menarik tangan himeka….

" Waah.. banyak sekali wahana permainannya." kataku yang kagum melihat taman bermain tersebut

"Hihihihi Karin-chan lucu ya kalau ekspresi wajahnya begitu..seperti anak kecil saja." tawa himeka yang sedang melihatku seperti anak kecil

"Huhh..biarin! ayo kita masuk." kataku sambil menarik tangan himeka

"Hey…hey.. iya aku masuk! Tapi jangan menarikku seperti ini!" kata himeka padaku tapi aku tak mengubrisnya

**END OF KARIN POV **

**KAZUNE POV **

"Akhirnya sampai juga." kataku pada kazusa

"Iya kau benar kazune-kun." kata kazusa padaku

""Hey…hey.. iya aku masuk! Tapi jangan menarikku seperti ini!"

"Suara itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya itu kan seperti suara himeka." batinku

Langsung saja kubalikkan badanku kearah suara suara tersebut. Ternyata memang benar itu himeka,lebih baik kupanggil saja

"WOIII…HIMEKA!" jeritku pada adik kesayanganku tersebut

**NORMAL POV **

"WOIII…HIMEKA!" jerit seseorang pada himeka

"Eh tadi sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku." kata himeka pada Karin

"Itu kazune-kun yang memanggilmu." tunjuk Karin pada pemuda tampan bersurai blonde tersebut.

"Eh iya kau benar Karin-chan ayo kita datangi dia." ajak himeka pada Karin.

"Ayo." kata Karin semangat karena bisa berjumpa dengan kazune .

Saat Karin dan himeka berjalan kearah kazune samar-samar Karin melihat seorang gadis disamping kazune,sampai akhirnya terlihat jelas lah siapa gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan kazune.

"_Onii-sama_ apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya himeka pada onii-sama nya

"Hanya jalan-jalan." kata kazune

"_Onii-sama_ dia siapa?" Tanya himeka sambil melihat kazusa,kazusa yang dilihat hanya memasang _senyum paksa _terhadap himeka .

"Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu namanya kazusa dia KEKASIHKU." kata kazune sambil merangkul himeka dengan memberikan penekanan dikata KEKASIHKU

Karin yang mendengar kata tersebut langsung tertunduk

"Sungguh? Wah kalian berdua mirip ya! Warna rambut kalian saja sama." kata himeka berusaha memuji kekasih baru onii-sama nya tersebut

"Eh.. ternyata ada Karin ya? Aku tak melihatmu tadi, maaf ya" kata kazune sambil berjalan kearah Karin

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok" kata Karin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya

Tiba-tiba kazune sudah berdiri tepat didepan Karin lalu memegang dagu Karin dan…

"hey kenapa kau menunduk terus?" kata kazune yang wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajah Karin, Karin yang mengetahui wajahnya dekat dengan wajah kazune langsung _blushing_

Kazusa yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menarik Karin dengan cara menarik surai brunette Karin

"kau!jangan coba-coba mengganggu kazune,dia milikku" kata kazusa geram pada Karin

Himeka yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mencoba melerai kazusa dan Karin tapi malah himeka di tampar dengan keras oleh kazusa

" Hentikan kazusa-chan." jerit himeka sambil berlari kearah kazusa untuk melepaskan Karin

"Jangan ikut campur!" kata kazusa yang emosi dan kehilangan kendali

"PLAKK"*bener gak suara tamparan gitu?*

"AWW.._ittai." _jerit himeka karena tamparan kazusa teramat keras mendarat tepat dipipi putihnya

"HIMEKA!"

"HIMEKA-CHAN!"

Hanya suara itulah yang terdengar oleh himeka yang sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan sudut bibir mungilnya yang berdarah akibat tamparan kazusa.

" Ya ampun! Aku..aku…aku telah menampar adik kazune." batin kazusa yang ketakutan dan terkejut setelah melihat hasil perbuatannya pada himeka.

"Kazune-kun dia pingsan." kata Karin khawatir

"Apa!" jerit kazune setelah mendengar bahwa adik kesayangannya pingsan.

"Kau!" kata kazune dengan emosi yang memuncak terhadap kazusa.

"_gomennasai _kazune-kun aku terbawa emosi." kata kazusa yang sudah menangis dan ketakutan

Kazune pun langsung menghampiri kazusa dan menarik rambut kazusa.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti adik dan kau juga berani menyakiti sahabatku." kata kazune yang emosi terhadap kazusa

"_gomennasai._" kata kazusa yang terus memohon maaf pada kazune

" KITA PUTUS!" kata kazune sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada rambut kazusa

Kazusa hanya erduduk ditanah dan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, terbesit rasa senang dihati Karin setelah kazune meminta putus pada kazusa, tapi tetap saja dia masih khawatir terhadap kondisi himeka.

"Karin apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata kazune khawatir

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cari tempat untuk merebahkan himeka dan mengobati lukanya." kata Karin

Karin kazune langsung membawa himeka dikursi taman yang tak jauh dari taman bermain tersebut. Setelah sampai mereka langsung merebahkan himeka dikursi taman tersebut dan mengobati luka himeka.

"Haah akhirnya selesai juga." kata kazune setelah selesai mengobati luka himeka

Karin dan kazune pun duduk dirumput dan bersandar dipohon yang berada disebelah kursi taman tadi, karena kelelahan akhirnya kazune dan Karin tertidur dengan posisi bersampingan dan kepala Karin bersandar pada bahu kazune sementara kepala kazune bersandar pada kepala Karin*huaa romantic banget sih kaliannn*.

TBC

. .

Gimana lanjutan ceritanya ? yah author udah berusa sebaik mungkin biar ceritanya bagus tapi ya bagus atau tidaknya sebuah cerita itu ditentukan oleh para readers. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kata-kata yang gak nyambung, jadi para readers kasih reaview ya biar ceritanya semakin bagus. Jadi author minta…REVIEW PLEASE….


	3. Chapter 3

**PERJUANGAN CINTA KARIN **

**Kamichama karin **

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin punya Koge Danbo**

**Rated : T**

**Romance/hurt**

**Summary :**_bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih ? Begitulah kisah perjuangan Karin yang menyukai seorang laki-laki populer disekolahnya. Akankah dia berhasil mendapatkannya ? _

**WARNING ! : TYPO,GAJE,ALUR GAK JELAS,ABAL-ABAL,OOC,DLL**

**CEKIDOT !**

**STOP! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**LAST CHAPTER : **

Karin dan kazune pun duduk dirumput dan bersandar dipohon yang berada disebelah kursi taman tadi, karena kelelahan akhirnya kazune dan Karin tertidur dengan posisi bersampingan dan kepala Karin bersandar pada bahu kazune sementara kepala kazune bersandar pada kepala Karin*huaa romantic banget sih kaliannn*.

**CHAPTER 3 : **

**NORMAL POV **

Setelah 1 jam lamanya Kazune dan Karin tertidur dengan posisi bersender dipohon akhirnya mereka berdua terbangun.

" Eh..aku ketiduran ya?" ucap Karin sambil mencoba berdiri

"Hey kau sudah bangun ya?" ucap kazune

"Ya aku baru saja bangun." kata Karin

"Chotto! Dimana himeka?" Tanya kazune yang celingukan mencari himeka

"Eh iya.. perasanku tadi dia masih ada disini." kata Karin sambil menunjuk kursi taman

"Ayo..kita cari." kata kazune yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya tersebut

" Ayo! Pasti dia belum jauh." Kata Karin yang sudah mulai khawatir tentang himeka

Mereka berjalan kesana-sini mencari himeka sambil menanyakan pada orang yang lewat

"Permisi pak, apa anda melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo tingginya kira-kira setinggi saya dan dia memakai pita kecil berwarna merah." Tanya kazune pada seorang pria

"Maaf nak, tapi saya tidak melihatnya." Kata pria tersebut

"_Gomennasai _karna sudah mengganggu, _arigatou."_ Kata kazune dengan sopan.

Kazune pun pergi untuk mencari Karin.

"_KUSO._" Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut kazune

"KAZUNE!" teriak Karin

Kazune yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung membalikkan arah tubuhnya menghadap orang yag sudah meneriaki namanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin

"Karin, apa kau dapat petunjuk tentang himeka?" Tanya kazune H2C*harap-harap cemas*

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan aku bertanya tentang himeka padanya lalu dia bilang bahwa tadi dia melihatnya di kedai es krim." jelas Karin panjang lebar

"Yosh! Ayo kita kesana." Kata kazune yang sudah muai berlari meninggalkan Karin

"Matte..kazune, tunggu sebentar." Kata Karin

"Ayolah Karin kita harus bergegas kesana jika tidak himeka sudah pergi." Kata kazune

"Baik aku datang." Kata Karin yang mulai berlari bersama kazune

Setelah sampai di kedai es krim mereka mulai melihat ke kanan dan kiri siapa tau mereka bisa menemukan himeka.

Mata Karin tertuju pada seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dengan surai indigonya yang digerai dan sebagai hiasannya diberi pita kecil berwarna merah dan memakai dress berwarna merah yang panjangnya hanya sampai selutut dengan hiasan pita dibagian pinggangnya yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman sambil memakan es krim vanillanya.

"Hey kazune-kun bukankah itu himeka?" Tanya Karin pada kazune.

"Dimana?" Tanya kazune yang langsung bersemangat.

"Itu disana." Tunjuk Karin pada gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Kau benar ayo kita datangi dia." Kata kazune yang sudah lega karena akhirnya orang yang dicari ketemu juga.

"Himeka-chan!" teriak Karin pada gadis cantik bersurai indigo tersebut.

**HIMEKA POV **

"Himeka-chan!" kata seseorang yang meneriaki namaku

Aku yang sedang menikmati acara makan es krim ku pun jadi terhenti karena teriakan orang yang telah meneriaki namaku.

"Suara itu…sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, suara itukan suara KARIN-CHAN!" kata himeka yang langsung berdiri dan membaikkan arah tubuhnya menjadi kearah kazune dan Karin.

"_Onii-sama_, Karin-chan!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada kakak dan juga sahabatku.

"Himeka…hosh..hosh..hosh." kata kazune padaku dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Himeka-chan kau ini kemana saja sih membuat kami khawatir." Kata Karin-chan dengan khawatir

"_etto…gomen_ karena aku tidak bilang pada kalian habisnya sih kalian berdua masih tidur sementara aku sudah terbangun dan aku lapar." jelasku panjang lebar pada mereka berdua

"Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi lapar juga dan ini sudah waktunya makan siang." Kata _onii-sama_ padaku sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dan soal membayar serahkan saja pada _Onii-sama._" kataku sambil menyenggol bahu _onii-sama_ ku

"Haaaahh…iya..iya aku yang bayar." Kata kazune sambil menarik nafas

"HOREE..!" teriakku dan Karin-chan dengan semangat

**END OF HIMEKA POV**

**NORMAL POV **

Mereka menemukan kedai takoyaki yang tidak begitu ramai dari toko lain yang ada di taman.

"Hey..aku jadi ingin makan takoyaki, ayo kita kesana Karin-chan." Kata Himeka pada Karin.

Karin pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gembira.

Setelah itu Karin dan Himeka berjalan berdua dengan gembira sementara mereka meninggalkan kazune dibelakang.

"Haaaaaaaaahhh dasar perempuan." Kata kazune

Setelah masuk kedalam kedai tersebut mereka bertiga langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai memesan.

"Permisi, apa saya sudah bisa menuliskan pesanan anda?" kata pelayan wanita tersebut dengan ramah.

"Emm,kami pesan takoyakinya 3 porsi." Kata kazune

"Bagaimana dengan minumnya?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi

"Lemon Teanya 3." Kata himeka yang sepertinya sudah hapal benar minuman kesukaan kazune dan Karin

"Mohon ditunggu kalau tidak ada lagi saya permisi." Kata pelayan tersebut.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"_Itadakimassu" _kata mereka bertiga dengan serentak.

15 menit kemudian mereka selesai makan dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"_Nee_…ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah sekali nih." Kata Himmeka mengajak Karin dan Kazune pulang.

"Iya kau benar Himeka-chan ayo kita pulang." Kata Karin.

"Baiklah ayo!"Kata Kazune.

Saat di perjalanan pulang hanya Himeka dan Karin lah yang asyik mengobrol sementara Kazune hanya mendengarkan lagu lewat Ipodnya.

"Karin-chan sepertinya kau tampak pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Himeka agak khawatir pada Karin.

"_Daijobu."_Kata Karin

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai dirumah Karin.

"Oi..Karin apa tidak perlu ku antar ?" Kata Kazune.

"Tidak bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kata Karin.

"Sudahlah ayo akan kuantar." Kata Kazune yang berjalan kearah Karin.

"Tapi….." Kata Karin.

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau itu perempuan kalau kau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana ?" Kata Kazune yang entah sejak kapan mulai perduli pada Karin*digampar kazune.

"Yasudah!" Kata Karin.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan kearah yang biasa Karin lewati untuk pulang.

"_Nee.._Kazune-kun apa kau masih menyukai Kazusa-chan ?" Tanya Karin mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Kazune.

"Tidak." Jawab Kazune singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Oh jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya ?" Kata Kazune sambil menggoda Karin.

"Ti..tidak aku hanya bertanya saja kok." Kata Karin gugup dengan wajah yang merona merah akibat perkataan Kazune.

"Oh begitu." Kata kazune dengan suara yang sedikit menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Kazune-kun rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali." Kata Karin dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hey..hey kau tidak apa-apa Karin ? Tanya Kazune pada Karin.

Setelah Kazune bertanya seperti itu pada Karin, Karin pun pingsan dan langsung ditangkap oleh Kazune.

"Karin hey..Karin" Teriak Kazune.

Kazune pun langsung menggendong Karin secara bridal style dan berjalan dengan cepat ke rumah Karin.

Setelah sampai dirumah Karin, Kazune langsung membuka pintu rumah Karin dan membaringkan Karin di kamarnya.

"Dia demam, badannya panas sekali." Kata Kazune yang telah membawa baskom yang berisi air dingin dan saputangannya untuk mengompres Karin.

Setelah selesai mengompres Karin, Kazune duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Karin sambil memegangi tangan Karin.

"Cepat sembuh." Kata Kazune sambil mengecup tangan Karin dan tidak lama kemudian terlelap.

**T**

**B**

**C**

Hai minna-san! Gomen ya ki-chan lama ngeupdate chapter ini soalnya tugas osis banyak banget numpuk lagi di kamar ki-chan jadi _hontou ni gomennasai_. Kalau gitu gimana chapter kali ini ? bagus/jelek/biasa aja ? untuk jawabannya review ya!

RnR PLEASE…..


End file.
